Chapter 7: Holy Girl Power, Batman!
(The next morning, Koko and Millie were at The Chuggington Center. The scene fades to night as it reaches a point.) * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Millie and Koko are good friends, but sometimes Koko teases Millie about being frightened and she doesn't like that at all. One evening she was dozing happily in the shed, but Koko wanted to talk. * '''Koko:' Wake up, Millie. Are you dreaming about the time you thought Percy was a ghost? * Millie: Certainly not. Anyway, I was only pretending to be scared. I knew it was you really. * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Koko went on teasing her. * '''Koko:' I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. * Millie: Why? I quite like the dark. * Koko: Oh really? I am surprised. I'd always thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why? * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Millie decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. ''(The scene fades to next morning.) * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Next day, Sir Topham Hatt came to see her. * '''Sir Topham Hatt:' I would like you to go to the Old Town tonight. You and Emily have to collect something rather unusual. * Millie: What sort of something? * Sir Topham Hatt: Wait and see. * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Meanwhile, Koko was moving some freight cars into a siding. Belle (Batgirl) arrived with her goods train. The signalman changed the switches and Koko waited on the siding until Belle had steamed by. Then, there was trouble. * '''Jared Grace:' The switches are jammed. I can't switch them back for Koko. The workmen will have to mend them in the morning. It's too late now. * Linmis: Hmmm... I'm sorry, Koko. But you will have to stay here tonight. * Koko: '''Where are you going? * '''Linmis: Home for tea. * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Koko was speechless. She watched as the other engines went home to the shed. ''(The scene fades to night.) Night-time came and Koko began to feel very lonely. * Koko: 'Oh dear. It's very dark. ''(A screeching noise can be heard.) * '''Koko: '''Oh! Oh! What's that?! * '''Bertar: (voiceover) ''It was only an owl, but Koko didn't realize this. * '''Koko:' Oh, I wish Thomas was here, too. (The scene then fades to The Old Town.) * Bertar: (voiceover) ''At the Old Town, Emily ''(Poison Ivy) and Millie (Catwoman) were waiting for their mysterious package at the Old Town. Suddenly, there is was. (Emily and Millie see the three boxcars of the Nightmare Train and the caboose with words to form a Robin catchphrase, one word on the first and third car and three words on the middle. The three boxcars read out "HOLY GOTHAM CITY SIRENS, BATMAN!") * Emily: Cinders and Ashes! It's the Nightmare Train's boxcars! * Dyrel: Don't worry. We've made a Robin catchphrase on them. It's for Linmis and Percy. (The scene fades to Emily at the front of the Nightmare Train's boxcars and Millie as the back engine.) * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Dyrel and her friends coupled Emily to the front of the boxcars as made Millie the back engine. Then, the two engines set off into the misty night. Koko was asleep on his siding and had no idea that Emily and Millie were approaching him. ''(Emily and Millie approach Koko and scare her. Koko see their alternate looks and the words printed on the Nightmare Train's boxcars.) * Bertar: (voiceover) ''Koko woke up with a start. * '''Koko: '(shuts her eyes) Help! I'm not going to open my eyes until my driver comes. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: The Dark Train